Wicked Game
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Kurama seeks death, what is his reason? He doesn't have one. Just saying, "Death is just a wicked game."
1. 1

Wicked Game by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
Kurama slowly brought the razor down on his left wrist, applying enough pressure to make it bleed just enough to let him sleep without dreams plaguing him.  
  
He went to lay down when a knock on his door interupted the silence of his room. "A-ah, one moment please."  
  
Kurama had always made sure that he locked the door when he did this. He pulled down his sleeve after he had hid the razor from sight.  
  
He walked over to the door and eased it open, "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Shiori, his mother, was standing there. "I'm sorry to bother you while your studying, Shuichi. But, a friend of yours is here."  
  
"Oh, thank you mother. I'll be down in a moment." Kurama said with a small smile to his mother.  
  
She nodded and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He heard voices from downstairs.  
  
Kurama quickly pulled on a white wife-beater over his long-sleeved black one. He was wearing a pair of black pants and shoes that matched.  
  
He walked down the stairs and kissed his mother on the cheek before exiting with Yusuke. "So, what's the problem?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"The baby wants us all up there for him to explain a 'mission' that supposedly very important to him." Yusuke growled.  
  
"Then we better hurry up and go," Kurama said, his smile faltering a bit when he felt the blood still coming from his cut. Just about everyone there would be able to smell it on him.  
  
As the two made their way to Koenma's office, Kurama tried to apply more pressure to his cut. But, the blood kept coming.  
  
'Shit, did I hit an artery?' Kurama silently cursed, he had been cutting for years. But, this had never happened before.  
  
"Hey, something wrong?" Yusuke asked the red-head.  
  
"Ah, no. I was just thinking." Kurama said with a small smile to his friend. "Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay, just don't think to much. It always gets me in trouble.." Yusuke said, pushing open the office door.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara were already there, by the looks of it Hiei could smell the blood on his sleeve. "I'll be right back," he said softly leaving the room with a bow.  
  
When he reached the outside of the room, he lifted his sleeve and fished in his pockets for the bandages he used. "Found them.." he said softly, wrapping his wrist up.  
  
Kurama walked back into the office silently, though everyone was watching him. "Sorry... it's nothing important." he said with a smile.  
  
"It's great to see you in something other than your school uniform." Koenma said with a smile and a laugh. "But, show me your wrists."  
  
"W-why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I want to see them."  
  
"N-no..." he said softly. "I don't want to show them to you..." he turned to leave. Kuwabara grabbed his left arm and Yusuke grabbed his right. Hiei walked around and lifted up his sleeves. Revealing long pale scars crossing every which way. "L-let me go!!"  
  
"I've had my suspicions with you, Shuuichi." Koenma said sadly, "I never thought that you'd resort to something this drastic. How many scars cover this body of yours, Kurama?" he said, walking over to the boy.  
  
Tears poured down his face. "I thought you were my friends!" he shouted, jerking away from them. "Get away from me, I hate you!"  
  
Kurama shrugged Kuwabara off and punched Yusuke in the face. "Why do you do this, Kurama?" Koenma asked the boy.  
  
A smirk crossed his face. "Because death is just a game... A wicked game!"  
  
END  
  
A/N: one-shot or should I continue? maybe get help for him?? what'd you think? R&R 


	2. 2

Shuiichi Minamono stared out of the window in the tiny room that he had been left in, he had one of his hands placed on the glass.

Youko growled impatiently in Shuiichi's mind. _'Why won't you let me free us?!'_

"Because it's wrong to leave without permission." Shuiichi answered softly, still gazing out of the window. "Plus, they've put up a barrier so nothing can get out of the window."

Youko laughed and appeared before Shuiichi's eyes, he was leaning against the wall. But, it wasn't the REAL Youko, nor Kurama. It was just an illusion that Youko liked to play. Saying that he loved to see himself through other's eyes.

_'They didn't put on the door, but I bet we could break the one on the window!' _said Kurama with curiousity. _'It'd be fun.'_

Shuiichi chuckled, they all thought alike, but yet they thought so differently. It was depressing to think that he was nothing but a vessel to the other two spirits inside him. "But, we shouldn't even try."

_'But we should!'_ Youko shouted gleefully in his mind.

"No, we shouldn't, Youko-san." Shuiichi said softly turning to look back out of the window. "It would alert the others of our absence."

_'He's right, you know...' _ Kurama said, he had now materialized himself like Youko had, and was curled up in Shuiichi's lap. _'We wouldn't want to just tell them of our plans... would we?'_

_'What the hell?! It'd be fuuuun!!' _Youko said angrilly crossing his arms over his chest. _'And it's boring in here!'_

Shuiichi laughed, "It is... they should've at least left me a book to read."

_'Why? So you can tune us out? You can't do that, Shu-chan.'_ Kurama laughed in his ear. The fox had disappeared from his lap and was now by Youko.

_'Let me take over... I'll get us out, Shuiichi...'_ Youko chanted next to him now, his arms were wrapped around his torso. _'I'll just go out the front door...'_

Shuiichi sighed and nodded. "Fine, just don't harm anyone..."

_'I wont.. I promise you.'_ Youko said giddily as Shuiichi allowed him to take over.

Kurama growled at him, _'Why didn't I get to take over?! You always have ALL of the fun!'_

Shuiichi's voice rang in his ears. _'Please be quiet... I want to take a nap... I'm so tired.'_

Youko laughed and swished his silver tail in the air and brushed some of his silver locks behind his broad shoulders. "I'll be quiet, Shuiichi..."

Youko opened the door that led into Koenma's office, everyone was in there. "Hello..." he greeted in a sexy tone.

"W-what are you doing out, Youko?" Koenma stuttered, as Youko came and sat on his desk.

"Shu-saaaama let me out to plaay." he said with a giddy laugh.

Youko ran his sharp claws along Koenma's face (he was in his teen form) causing droplets of blood to fall onto his open palm.

He raised the hand over his face and let the blood drip into his mouth. "You aren't as pure as Shu-sama... he tastes so..." he leaned back, "Sweet."

_'Stop talking about me, dammit.'_

"I'm sorry, Shuiichi..." Youko said with a deep laugh, "I just couldn't help but brag at how adorable you are when in pain."

Shuiichi let out a projection of his body, everyone saw it. _'God-fucking-dammit, Youko. I wanted to take a damn nap, but you parading around trying to get laid, while Kurama-san and I are trying to sleep isn't a great idea of fun!'_

Youko laughed, "Your right, Shu-sama. But, you have no fun anymore!" he laughed some more. "I mean, you never leave your room!"

A sad look crossed Shuiichi's pale face before he looked back up a Youko, _'I want my body back now...'_

"You no fun!" Youko whined.

.

_'Please, Youko-san.'_

Youko sighed deeply before turning back into Shuiichi. "Thank you, Youko-san." he said and leapt of the desk. "I'll be leaving now."

A hand grabbed his wrist, "No, Shuiichi. You can not leave."

The red-head looked back to Koenma and shrugged his hand back, "I don't want to be here." he muttered, "I want to go home."

"And we want you to recover!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Shut your mouth, insolent mortal, or I'll kill you!" Shuiichi hissed. He clamped a hand over his mouth and looked down, "No, Kurama-san... You shouldn't have said that."

_'And why not?! That fool needs to be put in his place when speaking with you, Shuiichi!'_

"No, he doesn't!" Shuiichi shouted, covering his ears with his hands. "None of them do!"

"Do what?" Yusuke asked, with interest.

"Just let me teach them a lesson! I'll tear them limb from limb!!" Shuiichi growled again. "I just want to destroy at least one of them!!"

Tears leaked out of Shuiichi's shut eyes. "NO!!! Don't you touch them, leave them alone!"

The red head was on the floor now, his hands covering his head, his knees were to one side of him and his body was shaking with sobs. "Dont... touch them! Please, Kurama, Youko!"

Slowly, Shuiichi felt their presence's lessen until they were almost completely gone. They were nothing but a tingle at the back of his mind.

"You want me to stay safe? Is that it, Koenma-san?" Shuiichi asked, sitting up quickly.

"Yes."

"Then I shall give you these." Shuiichi said, digging through his hair.

"What?"

"Watch."

He placed a seed in his palm and watched it grow. "Thank you little bud." he laughed and pulled a leaf from the plant and placed it in his mouth.

Slowly but surely, Shuiichi started to gag.

Blood came out first, as he keeled over again, followed by what ever was in his stomach.

Then finally, out came his razors.

His beloved razors, that he now placed on the edge of Koenma's desk. "There, you have what you wanted," Shuiichi muttered, licking off his bloody lips.

"Now... leave me alone."

END


	3. 3

Youko and Kurama's laughs echoed in the back of his mind as he left the room._'Dear kami!!' _Youko wailed, Shuiichi could practically see the silver haired demon rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach.

_'That was excellent! It seems that we are rubbing off on you after all, Shu!'_ Kurama cackled.

Shuiichi coughed again and rubbed his throught absently without replying. The pain hadn't lessened from his little 'stunt' like he had hoped it would. "Can't either of you do anything to stop the pain?"

Youko paused his chuckles and told Shuiichi to check his plants. The red-headed boy ran a hand through his hair and pulled out a seedling, then making it grow in his palm. "Will you help me little one?"

The little plant seemed to brighten when Shuiichi talked to it. One of it's many leaves fell off and onto the boy's hand before it returned back to it's seed form. _'Crush it and swallow.'_ came Kurama's sleek voice in his ear.

He did as he was told and swallowed the small leaf, in seconds his throat felt much better. No pain remained at all, anywhere.

_'Do you have any money?'_ asked Youko.

"Yes, plenty." Shuiichi said softly.

_'Then go get a c.d. player and some c.d.s!"_

"W-what?" he asked, even softer, his voice retreating so he was speaking in his mind.

_'Last time I was out, I was listening to some ... music.' _Youko said, with a short laugh. _'Something like Ding Dong pollution?'_

'You mean Dance Dance Revolution.' Shuiichi replied.

_'Yeah, that.' _Youko said with a nonchalant shrug, _'It was pretty good.'_

Shuiichi nodded and went to the nearest music shop. He walked over to the counter, and caught the attention of the clerk. "Ummm, excuse me." He said softly, "Can I get a c.d. player and some DDR soundtracks?"

The clerk smiled and pointed to the wall of music. "Thanks."

"What kind of c.d. player were you looking for?" the man asked.

"Oh, just a silver, red and...." he paused when Kurama's voice screeched in his ear, _'BLACK!!'_. "and black, perferibly..."

The clerk smiled again and said, "I think I have just what you're interested in." the man disappeared in between the doors that led into the backroom and came out with a colorful box. "Here you go." he paused, "Since it's not supposed to come out on market until next week, I think I can get you a half price deal." he smiled agian.

Shuiichi smiled and nodded, he now had an armful of DDR soundtracks. "That would be wonderful!" he brought the c.d.s up to the counter and placed them next to the register.

"That'll be $30.40." the man said with another smile.

"That cheap?" Shuiichi asked with a smile. "I can't believe it! This day is looking up after all!"

"Well," the clerk pointed to the sign above the c.d.s, "It is buy-one-get-one-free-day!" he paused to laugh, "And you did buy.... seven c.d.s. I just added the last two, free of charge of course, in because they are new releases."

Shuiichi laughed and handed him the money, "You're spoiling me!"

The man laughed with the younger boy, "Hurry up before I find something else to mark down the price." he said with a chuckle. "The stores going to have to sell half of it's inventory if we want to stay in business. Would you like to work here? A young boy in here might attract alot of attention."

_'Take the job.'_ Youko said in the back of his mind, _'It'll get things off of your mind, Shuiichi.'_

Shuiichi thought about it and smiled, "Sure. It'd be only fair since I got all these at really low prices. Do you ahve any fliers I can hang up around my school?"

The man pulled out a stack of papers and slipped them into Shuiichi's bag, "Okay, you start... how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Shuiichi said with another smile. "I'll come by after school."

The man extended his hand, "My name is Hideto. No last name." he said with another smile, "Absolam works in here with me, but he called in sick. The bastard probably has a date with one of his infamous females. God, it's like they flock to him!"

"I'm Shuiichi Minamono." Shuiichi took the time to take in the man's features as he walked the boy to the door. Hideto's ears were lined with earings of different varieties, big green eyes and he had short, slightly wavy neon pink hair. "Is that natural, Hideto-san?" he blurted out before he realized.

"Yup, don't worry. I don't mind." Hideto laughed, "Just call me 'Hide'. You make me feel old and I'm just out of college!"

"What did you major in?

"Religion and Mythology." Hide said with a proud grin. "But, I dabbled in art for a few years. I got out of high school in less than a year."

"Really?" Shuiichi asked, his face showing signs of hero-worship.

"Really. But, that bastard Absolam didn't even go to college in that time...." he growled. "He's a total brain."

Shuiichi couldn't hold back his laughter, "You sound like you really love Absolam!" he laughed some more before turning around with a wave. "I gotta go, my mother will be furious!"

Hideto waved back and leaned against the doorway, pulling out a cigarette and his lighter from his pocket. "Sometimes is doesn't help being smart." He muttered, "If all you get is admirers and no jobs you really want." Cursing his father, he went back into the shop with his cig still lit.

He dialed Absolam's cell phone and waited a few minutes before a deep voice sounded over the speaker, "What?"

"Hey buddy! I got us a new worker." he grinned and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Wonderful, and why are you smoking in the shop?" asked the cold voice.

"Gah! It's like your psychic!"

"No," Absolam growled. "You just breathe loudly. Put it out now, or I'll kick your ass out of our apartment you bitch."

Hide pouted, "Love you too, sweetums." he laughed, "But, Shuiichi Minamono is coming to work for us tomorrow."

"That's great, now I'm sleepy."

"Kiss, kiss. Baibai!" he said with a deep laugh and hung up his phone.

Shuiichi ran to his house quickly, making it there in record time. "I'm home, mother!" he called out for his mother.

"That's wonderful dear," his mother's voice came from the kitchen.

After he took off his shoes, he walked in there and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you doing today?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm fine." Shiori said with a soft smile. "Why were you so late today?"

"I got a job." Shuiichi said with a triumphant smile.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Shiori cheered, "But, you didn't have to get a job so soon."

"I want to be able to help you support the house, Mother." Shuiichi said with a soft laugh and a sincere smile.

"Okay, but you have to promise to keep the money." she said with a mock-glare. "I don't want you wasting a penny on me."

"I wouldn't be wasting then."

She smiled, "You have guests in your room."

Shuiichi nodded and hurried off to his room. A sudden dread filled inside of him as he climbed the staircase.

_'Don't you worry,'_ Kurama said in a soft voice, _'Nothing will harm you as long as Youko and I are with you...'_

His school bag was becoming a heavy burden on his right shoulder, so he opened the door to see the five people he didn't want to see for a long while lounging about in his room.

Shuiichi pulled off his school bag and his over jacket, which he hung on his coat-rack on the back of his door.

He rummaged through his school bag and pulled out the music-shop bag and walked over to his bed. "Get off." he ordered Yusuke with a smoldering glare, leaving no room for question.

He sat down and pulled out the c.d.s and showed them to Youko and Kurama. "Are these what you wanted?"

"Wanted?" Botan asked, confused.

_'Yes, they're perfect.'_ Youko said with a triumphant laugh that every one could hear. His astral form was projected out, as well as Kurama's, he turned to face the others. _'Why are you plaguing our dear Shu?'_

_'Has he commited some crime against your mortal laws?' _Kurama hissed.

"No," Koenma said.

_'Then why are you still bothering him?' _ Youko hissed. _'I won't let you harm him!!'_

"We have no intention of hurting him." Yusuke replied.

_'One moment then...'_ Youko said with a deep laugh as he returned to Shuiichi's body. The body shifted ever-so-slightly and slowly Shuiichi began to turn into Youko, the demon walked over to Shuiichi's beside table and pulled out a knife Shuiichi's father had given to his mother to give to him later on in his life.

"Do you see this?" he asked, twirling the blade around in his fingers.

He walked over to Yusuke, grabbed the boy's arm and slowly drug the blade against his skin, causing it to bleed. "Do you feel this pain, Urameshi??" he hissed, "This is the pain we go through every goddamn day because of you and the rest of you bafoons!!"

_'Youko!'_ Kurama's sharp voice cut through the air like a warm knife through butter, _'You've said too much already!!'_

"So I have..." Youko withdrew the blade from Yusuke's arm and licked the blood off of it, scowling he wiped the rest off of his mouth. "Disgusting, you mortals and your feeble-tasting blood."

He slipped back out of Shuiichi's body, causing the boy to shiver from the loss of heat the demon had been giving off. _'Look at this, Youko. He's already ice cold...'_ Kurama hissed and moved over to Shuiichi's shivering form and slipped back inside, except he didn't take control.

Youko cackled and half kissed, half licked Shuiichi's face before disolving inside the boy. _'You'll pay dearly for what you've done to him...'_

Shuiichi flexed his hands and stacked the c.ds on his nightstand and curled up on his bed, falling fast asleep. Not caring about the others as he cradled the knife close to his body.

END CHAPTER THREE

A/N: R&R!!


	4. 4

Hiei gazed at the sleeping red-head from his position on the windowsill. It traveled from the sleeping boy to the others in the room. A full day had passed and Shuiichi still hadn't woken up.

"Hey, Hiei?" Yusuke called.

He looked to Yusuke as he removed his cape and katana, placing them on the chair by Shuiichi's bed and sitting back in the windowsill.

"Watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything drastic."

Hiei nodded his head solemnly and stared out of the window again, but in the corner of his eye he stared at the sleeping red-head.

The others in the room departed and Shuiichi sat up again, quickly. A soft intake of breath escaped his pink lips when he saw Hiei. "W-why haven't you left with them?"

"Because I was told to watch you." he answered the boy.

Hiei turned back to the window again, a soft frown on his lips. Why couldn't the boy just stay asleep when he was in the room with him? Then he wouldn't have to answer all of his questions.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Shuiichi asked, now standing next to the black haired man.

"Nothing."

A pale hand ran across his cheek. "Something's wrong. Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"No lately."

His words visibly stung the red-head. But, the boy pulled it off as if it didn't after a minute. "Then what's the matter. Tell me, please Hiei."

Hiei gazed into his emerald orbs. The boy's eyes held him in his spot, he couldn't turn his gaze away, fearful that the boy might disappear if he did.

"Please move." came Shuiichi's voice as his hands slipped to Hiei's shoulders. "I don't want to have to hurt you, Hiei."

"You can't hurt me." Hiei said, more to himself than to Shuiichi.

"Then come with me, if you won't move." Shuiichi said, his hands leaving Hiei's shoulders to rest on the boy's hips.

"I can't."

"You'll still be watching me, just in a different place." Shuiichi said with a small, somewhat mischevious smile gracing his handsome face.

"But-"

"They never specified that you keep me in here." he said, cutting Hiei off and waving a hand around in the air to accentuate the room.

Hiei sighed and jumped out onto the tree branch that was outside of Shuiichi's window. A light weight was added to the branch behind him announcing that Shuiichi had jumped onto it with him and then jumped back off onto the ground.

He followed shortly.

"Where are we going?" Hiei asked the other boy.

But, Shuiichi had his headphones, or whatever they were called on his ears. His c.d. player was clipped onto his belt as he jogged down the street with Hiei following him absently.

"Stomp to ma' beat, stomp-stomp to ma' beat!" Shuiichi sang softly. His head was bobbing up and down a bit, but he wasn't really jogging anymore, more like dancing his way down the street.

One of Shuiichi's headphones were placed over Hiei's ear. "Listen, isn't it fun?" Shuiichi said with an amused smile playing on his porclean face.

Hiei stared blankly at Shuiichi before a small grin appeared on his face as they continued walking with an earphone on one of their ears.

"Ejo, Captain Jack! Ejo Captain Jack!" Shuiichi said louder, "Bring me back to the railroad track!"

"Left, right. Right, left." Hiei sang in softly.

"Forward march!" Shuiichi laughed and wrapped his left arm in Hiei's right.

The two marched/danced to the electronics shop Shuiichi worked at. Hideto was in there bickering with who was probably Absolam. "Ohayo!" Shuiichi called out happily to the whole shop.

"This is Shuiichi Minamono?" 'Absolam' asked in a cold voice.

"Hai." Shuiichi said with a small smile. "You must be Absolam."

Shuiichi extended his hand and waited for Absolam to take it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Absolam-san." he said once the other man had shaken his hand.

"Thank you for allowing me to work here."

Absolam walked back to the counter and shrugged, "We needed more help anyways."

Shuiichi nodded and handed Hiei his c.d. player, "Here you can listen to these."

"Is that your buddy?" Hideto laughed, and with a girlish voice he added, "He sooo KAWAII!"

Hiei growled venomously at the pink haired man. "Don't call me that--" Shuiichi smiled and put his head phones over Hiei's sensitive ears to stop him from talking.

"He has a foul mouth." Shuiichi said with a apologetic smile. "Sorry, sometimes he can't help himself." he motioned for a chair by the dvd rack, "Go sit over there, Hiei."

Hiei left reluctantly but obeyed Shuiichi's command. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, you're about a half-an-hour early, so why don't you just sit around and listen to music, or somethin'?" Hideto said with a grin.

"You two can go out somewhere, just tell me what to do!" Shuiichi said with a determined face.

Absolam thought about it for a minute, "Just clean the place up and if you're done, just lock up around six. Or, if you want to leave early. There must be no customers for at least twenty to thirty minutes. Understood?"

Shuiichi nodded his head happily. "Hiei's going to stay here with me so you two can just enjoy the time off!"

"You're a life-saver Shu-chan!" Hide said with a laugh as he ruffled Shuiichi's hair playfully and dashed out the door tossing over a 'I bet I can get to the coffee shop down the street faster than you Abby!' to Absolam, who gratefully accepted the other's challenge.

"See you later, Minamono."

Shuiichi waved goodbye and watched in amusement at Hiei's antics of trying to get the head phones off of his head, without choking himself in the process.

"Here," Shuiichi offered, "Let me help you with that."

He gently turned off the c.d. player and pulled off the head-phones just as gently. "I had to get you to stop talking, Hiei. Which is a major shock on my part as well."

"Hm?"

"You rarely ever talk, so I never want to shut you up." Shuiichi said with a chuckle as he walked into the back of the store and came back with a broom and a dust-pan.

Or whatever those ninjins called that damn contraption.

Shuiichi 'sweeped' the place clean, then dusted all of the racks, after he arranged the c.d.s aphabetically. He refused to all Hiei to help him. This was his job, nobody else's.

Besides Hideto and Absolam's.

After everything was done, Hiei had listened to the whole 'c.d.' four times and still hadn't grown bored of it. Shuiichi plopped down next to him in the empty chair beside his. "Well! That's all done."

He laughed triumphantly. "And it wasn't that hard at all!"

Hiei eyed him suspiciously, "I would've helped."

"But, I wanted to do it by myself."

"Stupid fox." Hiei muttered with the hint of a smile playing on his lips as he returned back to his music. His finger moved over the 'fast forward' button and switched it to 'Captain Jack'. That one was his favorite, along with 'Samurai 2000' which Shuiichi had told him was now called 'Butterfly'.

Though, he didn't see why 'they' had changed it.

Shuiichi separated the head-phones and took one for himself. "What? Youko and Kurama want to listen to it too." he said, sticking his tongue out impishly.

Hiei couldn't hold back his laughter.

Shuiichi joined in, but the sound of the bell ringing brought them out of their reverie. The red head stood up and started to greet his first customer. His smile fell from his face instantly.

In the door stood the other three people he wanted to see least of all that day, but now they had drug Keiko in with them. "What the _hell _do you want?"

Yusuke grinned, "Just here to check out c.d.s Shuiichi, chill out. Won't ya?"

Absolam and Hideto walked back in, "Oi! Shuuuuu-chan!" Hide whined. "Abby won't let me play with his prettty pretttty hair!"

Shuiichi laughed, "Why won't you let Hiiiiiide-chan play with your prettty pretttty hair, Absolam?" he continued laughing with Hideto.

A deep blush spread across Absolam's face. "Because the last time I let him, he put bows from the top of my head to the bottom!"

Shuiichi winced. "Ouch. That must've hurt to get out."

Absolam stroked his hair lovingly. "Ofcourse it did. I'm not letting that idiot get a hold of my baby again!" he cursed and stormed off into the back room.

"See how mean he is to me?!" Hideto said just loud enough for Absolam to hear him.

"I wouldn't let you play with my hair either if you did that to me." Shuiichi said, edging away from Hideto with his hair in his hands.

Hideto began to mock cry, "You wound me, Shuuuuuu!"

Hiei burst out laughing, startling the others.

Hiei's ring of laughter followed through to Shuiichi and into Hideto. "What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked the others.

"IN THE NAVY!!" Hiei laughed out.

"We want you!" Hideto said with a deeper voice.

"You can sail the seven seas!!" Shuiichi laughed out, in a girlish voice.

Shuiichi shook his head as he laughed with the other two. "I have no idea why they put that on that particular c.d...." he laughed, "It's ridiculous!"

"That's what I thought!" Hideto said with a smile.

Hiei nodded and hummed with the song. "I like 'Captain Jack' and 'Butterfly' better than this one."

Hideto sat down where Shuiichi had once been sitting and looking around the shop. "My, you've out done yourself with cleaning this place, Shuuu."

"It's nothing really."

"I couldn't have done this in a week of nonstop work!" he cheered as he looked at the alphabetized c.d.s, "Wow! They're in order!"

Shuiichi smiled, "Well I have to go now, my friends have come to take me and Hiei home."

Hideto returned his smile. "Go on ahead. Abby and me'll lock up today."

Hideto returned to looking at all of the cleanness of the shop he had worked in for several years. "Woah! The floor's LIGHT blue!"

Shuiichi grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him out of his sitting position and they left the shop, but not before Shuiichi said to Hideto. "Tell Absolam I said bye."

Hideto nodded and said that he would, and they left the shop.

Heading for his home.

END CHAPTER FOUR

A/N: R&R!!


End file.
